Até aquele momento
by Oul K.Z
Summary: Reunião de drabbles, fliclets e afins. .:: 10. Sakura e Naruto::. .:: Vazio, Três, Apenas Dois..::.
1. Karin, Naruto, Sasuke

**N/A:** Reunião de drabbles, one, fliclets e afins.

**Personagens:** Sasuke, Naruto, Karin

**Temas: **Amor Platônico, Racionalidade, Sentir.

* * *

- I -

Amor Platônico, Racionalidade, Sentidos.

* * *

Estava lendo uma revista quando escutou o som do elevador soar. Seus olhos passaram rapidamente pelo relógio de pulso. A impressão confirmou a chegada de Sasuke, antes mesmo de levantar a face e vê-lo entrar pela porta de vidro.

Há um tempo indeterminado, Karin era capaz de sentir, antes mesmo de uma informação mais concreta.

- Bom dia, Sasuke. - ela o cumprimentou com o _mesmo _sorriso cínico, pois era sempre a _mesma _sensação.

Sempre a _mesma _coisa.

Perguntaria:

- O que faz aqui Karin?

Conseguia prever, pois sua mudança já era palpável desde aquela reunião, em que ela, por fim, conheceu o loiro escandaloso. Antes disso seria um: "Hum...", quem sabe "Te espero lá dentro.". Depois fariam sexo. Agora, não mais. Restava-lhe a pergunta deixando claro o quão inconveniente era sua visita.

Entretanto viera a trabalho. E para rir as suas custas.

Ergueu a pasta, aquele olhar inteligente, o leve inclinar de cabeça, e o "vamos, não seja tão mal humorado".

- Certo.

Respondeu por fim, seco e direto, como lhe presenteava os anos de convívio. Entraram na sala, Sasuke ajeitou a gravata que o incomodava, e deixou uma pasta sobre a mesa.

Alheio a ela, alheio ao restante do mundo.

- Como está o loiro?

Não mais.

Karin sorriu. Pois ele voltou-se em sua direção. Estava interessado mesmo que não demonstrasse nada na face leitosa.

- Quem?

- Oras, quem? O loirinho, com um lindo traseiro. - aproximou-se ficando apenas um passo de distância. Sasuke não se afastou e ela ajeitou sua gravata desconfortável. - Não havia notado?

Ele a encarou sério, a uns poucos centímetros de distância.

E era nesses momentos em que Karin _sentia_, Sasuke era uma mistura de azul marinho, cinza e pele leitosa.

- Sasuke?

O nome veio antes de a porta ser aberta. Ela e o Uchiha ficaram parados, enquanto fitavam, inexpressivos, o loiro que acabava de entrar. Antes de ele entender o que estava acontecendo, um sorriso leve e genuíno estava pendurado em seus lábios.

Uma mistura de laranja, azul céu e pele queimada.

Karin não gostava, mas entendia o por que. Entendia por que Sasuke sempre reagia. Pela simples presença daquelas cores quentes alterando a narrativa.

Os dentes brancos, com caninos salientes gradualmente foram desaparecendo. Meio segundo depois a pergunta soou desajeitada:

- Estou interrompendo alguma coisa? Eu posso esperar lá fora.

O Uchiha moveu-se e colocou o relógio no pulso - o primeiro passo vacilante. E ela se permitiu esboçar um sorriso ao observar como suas reações corporais eram quase patéticas de tão óbvias.

Ela conseguia sentir de longe quando todo o sangue dele se agitava só de vê-lo.

- Não é necessário. Só fique ai.

Sasuke falou e, na porta, Uzumaki Naruto, observa-os com um olhar casual fingindo naturalidade. Entretanto, Karin sentia que, por dentro, ele estava extremamente incomodado com a possibilidade de um relacionamento extraprofissional entre eles. E por isso, por aquela ingenuidade romântica, e também por aquela presença de vida, quente e pulsante - o suor, o laranja, o sorriso fácil - Uzumaki Naruto era o cara mais provável - e por que não dizer único? - pelo qual o Uchiha Sasuke se apaixonaria.

- Estou indo. – disse, um sorriso preguiçoso formando em seus lábios. – Deixarei isso aqui e depois você me manda um e-mail, Sasuke.

Colocou a pasta sobre a mesa e logo depois se voltou para o Uzumaki na porta. Sorriu desdenhosamente e quando se aproximou, inclinando-se sobre ele, comentou.

- Ele também acha lindo o seu traseiro.

Ele corou escarlate e ela saiu fechando a porta, habituada a fingir ser tão leve em tudo que fazia.

* * *

**N/A: Um belo dia eu comentei que escreveria uma coletânea de one-short, fliclet, drabbles e afins (cheguei a pedir autorização para alguém, né Otowa? haha') E aqui está. Os motivos são vários, entre eles a oportunidade dar presentes, escrever aquela cena que nunca encaixaria em uma one ou mesmo que demoraria muito para ser bem elaborada em uma one ou long fic. Eu realmente não sei se ela seguirá um padrão. Ou melhor, com certeza isso não irá acontecer, é disciplina demais para mim haha' Ah, os finais serão normalmente sem nexo. Por que para mim finais são coisas terríveis. Demoro anos para encontrar um. **

**Essa fic de inauguração é dedicada a Bianca Caroline. Entretanto, saiba, moça, que não é o seu presente. Ainda estou trabalhando nele, que com certeza não poderá ser tão clichê quanto essa one. Você não suportaria um presente clichê - talvez suportasse, mas não negue, não seria mais que um bolo sem cobertura em comparação com uma Torta Floresta Negra da Dona Fulana. **

**Um grande beijo de tangerina, pois até hoje é meu sabor favorito de Tang. **

**E comentem, sim? **

**Oul K.Z **


	2. Sakura, Itachi, Hinata

**N/A:** Reunião de drabbles, one, fliclets e afins.

**Personagens:** Sakura, Itachi, Hinata

**Temas: **Despertar, Esperar, Legar.

* * *

-II-

Despertar, Esperar, Legar.

* * *

Despertei chorando, os olhos úmidos e quentes, enquanto o rastro de uma gota esfriava sobre minha bochecha. Na negridão das minhas pestanas percebo um espaço físico, provavelmente largo e denso devido aos móveis. Havia algo como madeira.

Era o cheiro, o primeiro sentido ciente. Depois veio o tato que só percebe a maciez do tecido e a dormência repentina de um dos meus dedos.

Tomo consciência da existência do meu corpo, por inteiro, como uma única massa.

Estou viva. Mais uma vez eu tinha sobrevivido.

Oh... Estou um pouco diferente, mas não entendo ainda por que choro.

Nunca o fiz. Talvez por que eu estivesse morrendo por dentro, como outrora sempre ocorria, e, entretanto, eu não sentisse nada. Não sentir nada além do que o olfato e o tato eram capazes de me dá.

Não sentia culpa.

E estava chorando enquanto acordava e me dava conta de estar viva. Mais uma vez.

Estou confusa.

(...)

Há algo aqui. Há alguém aqui. O cheiro de pó e perfume caro. Mesmo sabendo que não deveria abrir os olhos eu o fiz. Os cabelos negros flutuando no ar, que com o movimento do corpo não foi capaz de acompanhar. O rosto branco, a roupa azul marinho provavelmente manchada de sangue.

Consigo imaginar a cor.

Itachi.

O som do tiro veio logo depois. E meu corpo em puro instinto moveu-se, agarrei o tecido e o levei ao peito.

Ele estava morto, e ela, no entanto, manteve-se parada até o momento em que me encarou. Os cabelos negros, os olhos inertes e violetas, quase brancos.

Não sentia medo, no entanto. Talvez pelo rastro de luz em seus olhos, talvez por que no meu íntimo eu concluísse que ao final eu não tinha sobrevivido.

- Desculpa. - ela sussurrou - Você está chorando. Me desculpa.

* * *

Você ainda está dormindo. Como sempre esteve nesses últimos anos. Descansando por fim sobre minha cama, finalmente afastada do caos. Aposto que há um pouco de liberdade eu seus sonhos, algo que nunca teve.

Não há mais sangue, Sakura. Não há mais sangue em suas mãos.

Sinto meus últimos instantes enquanto queimo o tabaco. Ele cheira a madeira nesse quarto sufocante. Queima, um minuto depois o último tom, laranja como o fim de um dia.

E, entretanto isso é tão leviano. Tão frio. Tão avulso. O fim, quem diria, provocando-me assim.

O nosso fim... Acostumei com ele, por ele ser tão inevitável. E nada obstante ele ainda provoca-me algo incomodo e insistente. É um ponto que lateja, à medida que meu corpo está todo relaxado esperando quem irá entrar por aquela porta.

Esperando por aquele instante.

E, assim sendo, eu preciso olhar para você, enquanto, em minhas mãos, seguro a arma. Não irei usá-la, mas sinto-me mais presente aqui com ela em mãos.

É algo que nos marca, não é?

(...)

Um ponto brilhante em suas pestanas rosadas.

Um instante de fé.

Você está chorando por mim.

Um dia talvez você me perdoe.

(...)

Alguém entrou, e eu preferi continuar olhando para você.

Desejando apenas observá-la chorar por minha causa.

E por isso me levanto aproximando-me de sua cama. Mas não a alcanço.

Meu peito queima. Não posso mais esperá-la.

* * *

Não havia mais ninguém naquele extenso corredor que me impeça de restitui-lo, Neji-nii-san. Estou tão próxima, tão próxima de consegui-lo, que já sinto as lágrimas acumuladas sobre as pestanas.

Não posso chorar. Não quando estou com uma arma em mãos e faltando tão pouco.

Era a quarta porta. Um quarto sufocante. Uma poltrona, uma cama e ele lá, sentado, na mão esquerda um charuto, na outra uma arma.

É só um instante. É só um instante.

Ele se move sem me olhar. E eu disparo.

Ele está morto. Por fim. Todos se foram Neji-nii-san.

Eu dou um passo. Eu quero chorar, mas me contenho. Quero sentir, ver, mesmo que apenas por alguns segundos ele morto sobre o carpete.

Quero murmurar em minha mente "acabou".

Acabou.

E, no entanto, quando a percebo sobre a cama, as mãos no lençol, os olhos verdes vibrados brilhando pelas lágrimas, eu percebo que havia acabado, e nesse ato, restaurado. Que aquela dor presenteada pela sua morte, eu acabava de legar a ela.

Eu legava a dor de sua perca sem sentido.

- Desculpa. - digo, pois sei que ela irá sofrer. Pois ela o ama como eu te amo - Você está chorando. Me desculpa.

* * *

**N/A: Oh, totalmente sem sentido hauha' **

**Eu não pensei em Itachi a principio, e no entanto não achei ninguém mais adequado. Pensei em Gaara, em Sasuke, em Naruto, até no Kakashi. E no entanto, havia algo que não encaixava ... e Itachi tornou-se minha única opção. Desculpa aos fãs haha' **

**Em realidade, essa cena eu imaginei para um projeto antigo sobre a Máfia, mas nunca consegui encaixar os personagens certos. E por que também queria escrever algo sobre uma Hinata louca. E não sabia um substituto para o Itachi. **

**Um beijo de Amora (vocês também já enjoaram de sete belo?).**

**Oul K.Z **


	3. Naruto, Kiba

**N/A:** Reunião de drabbles, one, fliclets e afins.

**Personagens:** Naruto e Kiba

**Temas: **Água Suja, Ser, Devaneio.

* * *

- III -

Água Suja, Ser, Devaneio.

* * *

Olhou a bebida amarelada entre seus dedos. Na língua já podia experimentar o gosto amargo, desagradável que lembrava tanto à água suja. Aparentava estar inchada, muito mais sensível. Uma risada chamou sua atenção pra mesa e se deu conta de todas aquelas pessoas sentadas em uma partida de carta informal; uma mera desculpa para estarem ali como grupo, amigos, dispersando o tédio da rotina.

Levou sem perceber a bebida até a boca e bebeu. Um ato mecânico em que só tomou consciência quando percebeu que estava gelada. Perguntou-se por que ainda bebia aquilo, não gostava, não apreciava, não parava. Só bebia, só empurrava a água desagradável goela abaixo. Parecia que beber não era por si só um ato, era talvez o mero meio para a grande finalidade de estar bêbado.

A risada alta de novo. Era ela, a garota do cabelo bagunçado, rindo e chamando sua atenção pelo o excesso de barulho. Não era bonita, mas tinha algo de agradável ali ou acolá. Ou talvez, com um pouco de esforço, ele pudesse simplesmente procurar o que havia de agradável. Franziu. Ela riu de novo entretida em uma conversa. O que ela estava pensando ou sentindo no meio daquela risada? O que era ela ali, expondo sua personalidade mutável, enquanto deixava abandonada sua bebida já não tão gelada sobre a mesa? Talvez alguém além de sua mera tentativa de localizar algo de bonito.

Piscou. Piscou de novo lentamente. Ela ali, bem diante de si. Sim. Estava entendendo. Ela era só uma busca de adjetivos e adaptações. Não existia um verbo ser conjugado.

- Naruto.

- Quê...? - ele se virou vagarosamente, a visão levemente embaçada pelo movimento da cabeça.

- Cara, você tá bêbado demais.

Kiba riu. Naruto acompanhou a risada sem entender o que ele tinha dito. Olhou a bebida em suas mãos, cerveja. Não mais água suja. Olhou para frente. Duas garotas conversavam na mesa. Piscou. Piscou de novo lentamente. No que ele estava pensando mesmo?

* * *

**N/A: Tem filosofia mais profunda do que análise de bêbado? Haha' **

**Um abraço**

**Oul K.Z**


	4. Kiba, Ino

**N/A:** Reunião de drabbles, one, fliclets e afins.

**Personagens:** Kiba e Ino

**Data**: 30 de abril de 2013

* * *

- IV -

Um bilhete, Desbotado, Banco Fajuto.

* * *

"(...) escutei o comentário enquanto escrevia para você. Em consequência me senti constrangida como raramente acontecia... Você se lembra disso? Você não podia vê-lo, mas sempre falava, e logo depois ria. Não era verdade, mas eu era incapaz de dizê-lo."

Sentou-se na beirada do sofá enquanto relia o bilhete guardado há muito tempo. O tinha deixado entre as folhas amareladas de um livro qualquer da faculdade, e com anos se esqueceu completamente.

Ao certo, no momento em que captou aquelas palavras, não experimentou as sensações de outrora, mas sabia racionalmente que tinham sido, em sua maioria, afáveis.

Consequentemente, na suavidade das recordações, vieram as lamentações, o ciúme insano, a insegurança desmedida.

Sem querer, as rápidas brigas, os beijos de perdão. Os tocar dos dedos quentes e as palmas ásperas contra a pele macia.

O nervosismo no estômago quando ela se aproximava. A falta irracional quando ela se foi. O desejo de pedir desculpa e o orgulho incerto por não fazê-lo

Em um lampejo apenas.

Rápido e insensível, como se fossem apenas significantes deixados para trás.

Deixou escapar um sorriso, apenas um puxar de lábios, entretanto, involuntário e genuíno.

Talvez não. Talvez as sensações levadas, foram deixadas em algum canto, e agora provocavam aquela nova ruga no canto da boca, devido a qualquer coisa, por mais ínfima que fosse. Algo suave e desbotado.

* * *

Recordava sempre dele quando passava por aquele lugar. Naquela esquina, no concreto externo ao jardim, o espaço provisório para sentar os preguiçosos. O ponto de encontro.

"Fazendo o quê?" "Nada" estivera no início sempre disponível "Vem me ver" e então se encontravam naquele banco fajuto.

Sentia-se ansiosa de alegria. E sorria largamente, assim como fazia entre os beijos, abraços e olhares pendurados longamente. Da mesma maneira que ocorreu nas declarações disfarçadas, e nos segredos soltos sem querer.

Ali também foi o exato ponto em que o reencontrava. E sentia-se ansiosa pela insegurança, pela instabilidade repentina de revê-lo. O verdadeiro motivo não era pela saudade, nem pela raiva do rompimento, mas por que teria que fingir. Fingir que não se importava. Fingir que estava tudo bem.

Sentiu-se assim por muito tempo. O incômodo na garganta, as pernas que perdiam o ritmo ao andar. E talvez apenas por aquela frequência desconfortável, após tantos anos, ainda lembrava-se de sua existência quando passava por ali, mesmo sem jamais tê-lo visto naquela esquina novamente.

E não por que remetia as mesmas sensações. Nunca mais seriam as mesmas sensações... Pois no instante de consciência, elas já não eram as mesmas e jamais seriam.

Decidiu parar e sentou-se. Olhou pela longa praça central que se entendia, lotado de alunos da sua geração futura. Pensou "era deste ângulo que ele me via". Sorriu, constrangida pela ingenuidade da idade depositada naquele banco fajuto.

* * *

**N/A: Às vezes penso que sou uma romântica pessimista incorrigível haha' **

**Eu pretendia escrever o reencontro deles, mas tenho ideias para outra ficlet com o mesmo contexto. Inclusive, penso fazer isso frequentemente. Ah, eu sou muito fã de Kiba e Ino, por alguma razão qualquer eu realmente acho que eles combinam muito. **

**Um abraço **

**Oul K.Z **


	5. Hinata

**N/A: Reunião de drabbles, one, fliclets e afins.**

**Personagens: Hinata**

* * *

**- V -**

**Fé, Sociedade, Uma Estrangeira**

* * *

Acreditou de todo o coração.

Simples assim ocorreu, simples assim disse. A declaração diante das câmeras, dos conhecidos e por fim do júri. Dita, nos três momentos, com lágrimas e o queixo tremendo; compreendidas então como verdadeiras. Totalmente reais, essenciais, naquele rosto de boneca.

Havia, no entanto, em sua fé, impregnada em cada entendimento, a pura ignorância. A auto manipulação de um amor que a dominava.

"Eu acreditava que fosse o melhor...".

E por isso o matou; não no impulso da raiva, na repentina instabilidade de sua sanidade. Sua fé estava lá, para erguê-la e realizar o ato. Legitimá-lo como decisão própria, não da massa desmesurada vista além de sua janela.

"Não justifica... Foi feito, ele está morto!" Dissera aquele corpo extrínseco por intermédio de uma mulher que berrava.

Ela também elucidava: Deveria simplesmente ser julgada.

Entretanto, por mais que dissesse no passado "Eu acreditava", sua crença ainda era presente e por isso era tão incompreensível. Não entendia a lei, a racionalidade dos costumes, a condição de ser humano, e como tal sua dignidade e liberdade.

E então quando foi anunciada sua punição – deveria ser morta também – simplesmente chorou, apenas sentindo medo do futuro, e, no entanto, com total ausência de culpa.

* * *

**N/A: Creio que qualquer pessoa que acompanha qualquer fic minha já está começando a achar tudo manjado hauha' Bom, sou fã assumida de uma Hinata insana, mas em defensiva digo aqui que ela só é uma estrangeira – clara inspiração em Albert Camus . Agora quem ela matou eu deixo na imaginação de vocês. Eu juro que pensei em um personagem mais plausível para essa drabble... Mas tinha em mente uma mulher, e infelizmente como Kishimoto nos presenteia com personagens femininos tão mal estruturados... Não tive muitas opções. E em minha mente é tão fácil visualizar a Hinata assim. **

**Mas enfim, confesso também que estou cansada de lidar sempre com os mesmo personagens... E imagino que vocês também. Tentarei renovar um pouquinho por aqui. Prometo**

**Um grande abraço **

**Oul K.Z **


	6. Pain, Kakashi

**N/A: Reunião de drabbles, one, fliclets e afins.**

**Personagens: Pain, Kakashi**

* * *

**- VI –**

**Poder Divino, Perdão, Rara Certeza**

* * *

Aquela gigante estátua ergueu-se. Exuberante, exalando vida, e, no entanto, o cansaço da batalha apenas fez com que todos tremessem. Poucos sabiam que aquela resposta, entretanto, não era somente uma reação defensiva. Inclusive tratava-se do poder emanado em fagulhas discretas, penetrando em cada pedaço e, mesmo que incompreensivelmente, absorvido por qualquer um que respirasse. Poucos daqueles entenderam.

Que os mortos renasciam por uma ação divina. Por um amor. Pela fé depositada, em algo humano. Que alguém escolhera concluir um ciclo, em virtude de um mundo melhor. Naquele instante todos foram infinitamente amados. E naquele ato haviam concedido o perdão e para si mesmos, a fé.

* * *

Lado a lado com seu pai, diante da chama que não queimava, nem provocava calor. Ali, além da mente, nada poderia ser sentindo, e por isso percebia-se livre do mundo. Nunca pensou que no processo da morte estaria tão próximo da liberdade. Naquele sentimento, veio-lhe também a oportunidade de liberar as palavras e finalmente concretizar o que nunca imaginou ser possível.

Outrora já se encontrava livre daquilo. Já o tinha perdoado. Há muito tempo o tinha entendido, e inclusive pensava ter sentido as mesmas coisas. E mesmo que se julgasse ainda fraco e patético, ele tinha aquela rara certeza em sua vida:

"Agora eu tenho orgulho de você ser meu pai"

* * *

**N/A: Eu até pensei em fazer outra coletânea com essa proposta, mas é preferível mesclar tudo. A ideia de retratar rapidamente um capítulo escolhido aleatoriamente do Naruto, este inclusive é o capítulo 449 em que Pain se sacrifica e Kakashi se despede de seu pai do "mundo dos mortos". Comentários à parte, eu sempre me perguntei por que os assuntos macroestruturais de Naruto sempre foram deixados de lado, sendo que há tantas analogias míticas, teológicas e psíquicas no enredo. Enfim, vamos ver no que vai dar né?**

**Um beijo de cupuaçu**

**Oul K.Z **


	7. Karin, Naruto

**N/A: Reunião de drabbles, one, fliclets e afins.**

**Personagens: Karin e Naruto **

_**Para Bianca Caroline, por mais bobo que seja, espero que goste.**_

* * *

**- VII –**

**Clichê, A Cortina Vermelha, Chuva.**

* * *

Sei que não conseguiria amar uma mulher que, em sua totalidade, fosse como um personagem meu. Entretanto, por mais que me incomode, é inevitável não pensar que vários parágrafos, em alguns segundos apenas, foram quase autobiográficos. Isso te irrita, entretanto continuará sendo o estupido que é e, até que seja totalmente insuportável, você se esforçará para entender. Será estupidamente compreensível.

Lembro-me constantemente como nos conhecemos, e talvez isso ocorra ainda hoje, pois meses depois você me narrou o encontro, me explicando como aquilo foi significativo. Disse-me, rindo, que tinha se apaixonado por mim, naquele primeiro instante em que você pensou o quanto eu deveria ser "bonita por dentro". Sem imaginar os meus personagens.

- Isso deve ser tão clichê para você.

Você me disse e de fato foi. Terrivelmente clichê, surreal e ridículo. Entretanto ficou claro para mim por que o clichê é a cortina favorita do mundo. Não importa as palavras que são ditas, o que importa é que nos sentimos igual. Esse é o clichê tolerável, o clichê que é real, ainda que perdesse seu encanto pela repetição de bocas mentirosas. E mesmo sendo apenas a cortina, não há nenhuma encenação no palco e por isso, para não morrermos de tédio, ficamos imaginando o que vem logo atrás.

Não lhe contei, mas naquela hora eu soube que havia pelo menos algo de bom dentro de mim. Algo além daquela terrível dependência no alheio, da inveja, do escândalo. Dos lábios inchados machados de vermelho, chamando atenção dos olhares masculinos.

Pela primeira vez eu me senti realmente bonita. Eu não posso lhe dizer, mas controlei-me muito para não ter qualquer rastro de emoção no rosto, e por isso eu ri de sua cara chamando-o de ingênuo.

E ainda mais, tenho que lhe dizer, que como consequência do seu clichê eu escrevi um novo livro, A Cortina Vermelha. Este você deve ler, mesmo não sendo um leitor muito interessado. E como sou ciente do quão lerdo você é, já lhe adianto que lá eu estou dizendo, de maneira disfarçada, meu "eu te amo". Por isso puxe a cortina e pare de ficar se questionando se eu te amo ou não, seu idiota.

* * *

Começou a chover do nada, uma chuva grossa e repentina, caindo de um céu com nuvens e o fundo azul. Surpreendeu a todos, inclusive ela, que ao atravessar a rua, percebeu a ausência do guarda-chuva e, também, que acabava de quebrar o salto alto.

- Merda! – reclamou, quando por fim conseguiu proteção na varanda de uma lanchonete fechada. Olhou para cima, vendo a cena sem sentido diante de si. Nas mãos carregava um livro de suspense policial, que somente em sua primeira tiragem teve cinco mil cópias.

- Foram todos pegos de surpresa, inclusive você.

Era uma voz divertida e Karin estreitou os olhos antes de tentar saber a quem pertencia. O riso escapava de cada palavra e aquilo era incrivelmente irritante. Preferiu não dizer nada e continuou olhando para frente ignorando a existência masculina.

Provavelmente mais um idiota _dando encima_ dela.

- Oe, não me escutou? Não queria...

Arrastou o olhar até ele, apenas por alguns instantes. Só para saber quem estava bancando o idiota.

Ele completou:

- Não queria irritá-la, não me olhe assim.

Sorria, a covinha em um canto. Os olhos azuis brilhando em diversão. Sem malicia, apenas rindo para ela.

Ela desarmou-se. Ficou séria. Repentinamente constrangida. Voltou-se para frente fingindo fitar o céu.

Por isso não viu que ele continuava sorrindo, enquanto pensava no clichê:

"... bonita por dentro".

* * *

**N/A: Presente para Bianca Caroline, por diversas razões, entre elas a simples razão de se tratar de Bianca Caroline. Espero que tenha gostado, por mais cena de cinema que seja e por mais que ainda não seja o presente que eu gostaria de te dar. Esse ainda está nos rascunhos e um dia ainda hei de terminar.**

**Inclusive foi ela que indiretamente me fez me apaixonar por esse casal totalmente impopular, Karin e Naruto. Caramba, digam o que quiser, mas para mim eles têm uma Química, Física, Biologia, Sociologia e Psicologia impressionante. **

**Falando da Karin que é a grande protagonista dessa fliclet, sempre achei que ela teria dificuldades de dizer um "Te amo" verdadeiro, que assim como faz, se esconderia por de trás da sua cortina vermelha, que são os batons e o escândalo. E bom, esse eu tenho certeza, Naruto seria um inseguro quando se tratasse de seus relacionamentos, não acham? **

**Um Abraço **

**Oul K.Z**


	8. Naruto, Sasuke

**N/A: Reunião de drabbles, one, fliclets e afins.**

**Personagens: Naruto e Sasuke**

* * *

**- VIII –**

**Declaração, Quem será o que, Simplesmente.**

* * *

Quando Naruto escutou a declaração de Sasuke, ele (o Uzumaki) estava sorrindo como um idiota, e nas mãos tinha uma pilha de mangás, ironicamente, yaois. Um instante depois o sorriso morreu e os mangás caíram todos nos chão chamando atenção de três clientes.

Em sua cabeça soava como em um arquivo de MP3 danificado:

"Eu estou apaixonado por você"

Tudo bem, um arquivo danificado simplesmente não funciona. Seu conteúdo simplesmente não existe. E para Naruto escutar do seu melhor amigo, em pleno expediente de trabalho, uma declaração era simplesmente uma situação inteligível. Era algo que simplesmente não deveria existir. Simplesmente assim: Sasuke não poderia estar...

"... apaixonado por você".

Soou, entretanto, mais uma vez, em sua cabeça.

Com Sasuke não aconteceu nada. Ele continuava lá, encima de uma baixa escada esperando os mangás serem entregues – antes de caírem no chão. Quando isso ocorreu, sua expressão também não mudou, apenas continuou encarando um Naruto atônico, pronto para repetir:

- Estou apaixonado por você. – e adicionou – escutou?

Duas clientes, que ironicamente eram ávidas leitoras de yaoi, também escutaram e trocaram sorrisos estranhos entre si. Provavelmente quando voltassem para casa iriam imaginar quem era o Uke e quem era o Seme dessa história toda.

Naruto, no entanto, nem sabia o que era Uke e o que era Seme. E para Sasuke era muito óbvio quem seria o que ali, mas isso é detalhe bobo que só será devidamente discutido em um futuro muito distante. Agora o que temos é um Naruto (nem uke, nem seme) boquiaberto, e um Sasuke impassível que acabava de descer as escadas.

- Depois você pensa a respeito.

Disse e abaixou-se para coletar os mangás yaois derrubados no chão. Naruto ainda encontrava-se estático escutando em sua cabeça:

"Eu estou apaixonado por você."

E assim, simplesmente, a história de amor deles começou.

* * *

**N/A: Nunca imaginei que uma coletânea de fliclet poderia ser tão divertida, do nada a ideia chega e simplesmente vai haha' Estimulo a qualquer um ter uma, principalmente pela total liberdade de escrever o que quiser. **

**Um beijo de amora**

**Oul K.Z**


	9. Gaara, Moegi

**N/A: Reunião de drabbles, one, fliclets e afins.**

**Personagens: Moegi e Gaara**

* * *

**- IX –**

**Sala de Descanso, Silêncio, Interesse.**

* * *

O espaço era uma sala de descanso. Várias pessoas estavam ali, a maioria em silêncio, comendo, fumando, bebericando um café. Era bege com marrom e cheirava a uma mistura de lavanda e poeira, nada muito forte capaz de atrapalhar a concentração de alguém. Com mais atenção notava-se o cheiro da lanchonete, mas todos ignoravam. Não importava.

Ao lado esquerdo e direito encontrava-se a biblioteca e a sala de estudo.

Centenas de pessoas.

Simplesmente estudando.

Gaara distraia-se ali, bebendo seu cappuccino. Percebia: doce e confortável. Não notou, mas pensou: gostava dali, pois sabia o que as pessoas vinham fazer. Nunca era pego de surpresa e o seu silêncio, além de não incomodar, era muito apreciado.

- Você sabe se só tem essa lanchonete?

A pergunta era de alguém ao seu lado. Virou-se a encarado e viu seus cabelos armados arruivados. Bochechas largas. Uma adolescente.

-Sim... Só há essa.

- Serio, eles devem faturar muito.

A observação ficou no ar. Talvez nem fosse verdade, e consequentemente ninguém ligou. Por isso ela tentou um sorriso, que, no entanto, saiu espremido.

Ele não percebeu.

- Concurso Público? – perguntou para ele.

- Não.

- Não? Você parece concurseiro. Mas enfim, eu estou estudando para o vestibular. Quero a Todai.

Ele se formou ali, mas pensou: por que deveria dizê-lo? Talvez ela nem estivesse interessada. Só a olhou e com a voz vazia comentou:

- É uma boa faculdade.

- Também acho. – sorriu e inclinou a cabeça, o coque espetado continuou no lugar e ele julgou aquilo peculiar. – Por que você veio? É funcionário?

Era. Em teoria. Era dono da empresa que financiou a biblioteca. Sonho da mãe dele. Um investimento de caráter social que oferecia certa credibilidade à companhia. Mas pensou, apenas pela total ausência de discernimento e interesse: Por que deveria citá-lo? Talvez ela nem estivesse interessada.

- Não exatamente.

- Entendo...

Respondeu baixinho. Sentia-se constrangida e incomodada diante daquele desconhecido que não queria conversar. E por isso, acreditando ser um incômodo, ela deu um sorriso amarelo e foi embora.

Gaara piscou a vendo se afastar. Enfiou as mãos nos jeans escuro. Inexpressível, suspirou mentalmente. Pensou: Talvez, até ali, seu silêncio era um incômodo.

* * *

**N/A: Flertar com Gaara deve ser algo realmente complicado hauha'**

**Bom, eu sou de Brasilia, e aqui todas as bibliotecas são ocupadas por essa subcategoria brasiliense chamada concurseiro. Quem é daqui me entende perfeitamente bem. **

**Observações a parte beijos de Tangerina. **

**Oul K.Z **


	10. Sakura, Naruto

**N/A: Reunião de drabbles, one, fliclets e afins.**

**Personagens: Sakura e Naruto**

* * *

**- X –**

**Vazio, Três, Apenas Dois.**

* * *

Sakura piscou lentamente quando por fim o médico deu as notícias.

- Quando podemos conversar sobre o tratamento?

A pergunta soou solitária. Naruto, sentado ao seu lado, ajeitou-se na cadeira prestes a responder. Ela, entretanto, foi mais rápida fazendo-o calar.

- Podemos conversar amanhã, doutor?

- Claro, só marque com a enfermeira, por favor.

Então se levantou e sua mão escapou dos dedos do Uzumaki. Foi embora sem dizer nada à enfermeira.

- Sakura-chan.

Sentia-se estranhamente sem reação. Um vazio inexplicável.

- Sakura-chan... – Naruto a chamou novamente. Ela em resposta apenas parou, os olhos verdes ainda inertes. – Precisamos falar com Sasuke... Marcar sua consulta, saber o que será necessário.

Voltou-se. Piscou, vendo-o embaçado. Droga, estava chorando.

Naruto no mesmo instante a abraçou.

Sentiu-se quente e entendeu rapidamente. Seu vazio era da possível morte e das inevitáveis percas... E, no entanto, aquele abraço a preencheu e a fez perceber que naquele momento não estava sozinha.

- Naruto... – chamou ainda em seu abraço não contribuído. – Ainda bem que você e o Sasuke sempre terão um ao outro.

Ele se afastou rapidamente e a segurou pelos ombros. Disse, alto, frustrado, chateado:

- Não diga isso, somos três, você tem a nós dois e nós à você, certo?!

Sakura esboçou então um sorriso.

- Um dia será apenas dois, Naruto.

Ela sabia que seria a primeira a ir embora.

* * *

**N/A: Relendo os últimos mangás me deparei com uma imensa saudade do time sete. É uma observação meio boba, mas acabo de perceber que Naruto está na maioria das ficlets... Não era tão consciente do tanto que eu gosto desse Uzumaki haha'**

**Oul K.Z**


End file.
